


Sundrops

by starlightdaydreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, OT3, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), adora's mentioned, catradora breakup, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightdaydreams/pseuds/starlightdaydreams
Summary: After a breakup with Adora, Catra moves into a Brooklyn apartment with  Scorpia and Entrapta. Everything should just be normal roommate stuff, right? That is, until Catra starts developing crushes on her two best friends, Scorpia wrestles with her old and new feelings, and Entrapta begins to experience, and dislikes having, romantic emotions.No one ever said love wasn't complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

_Where do I go from here?_ The moon shone down on Catra's face as she made her way through the starlit streets of Manhattan. It was almost midnight, but New York being New York, there were still crowds on the streets. _Well, Catra, you really went and fucked things up this time. Again._

Adora had always been her ray of sunshine. She was the sun and Catra was the night sky and everything made sense, but now things were over. And Catra didn't know where to go. In her hands, she had a cardboard box filled with her belongings, and a suitcase - pretty much all her worldly possessions. After college, Catra had moved from job to job, living in motels and sublet rooms until she had moved into Adora's apartment. 

She brushed away her tears, and swallowed her pride. There was still one place she could probably go. She searched through her contacts, looking for her best friend's name.

The subway ride over the bridge seemed to take forever. She soon found herself at the nicest section of Brooklyn, standing outside of a waterfront apartment. _How the hell does she afford this?_

"Catra!" Scorpia smiled at her best friend, pushing aside her tiredness, as she opened the door in her tank top and sleep shorts. Her face fell as she took in Catra's appearance. _Yeah, I probably look pretty disheleved._ "Catra, you've been crying..." She pulled the shorter girl in for a tight hug. 

"Oh my God, it's literally not a big deal." 

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want to! We have an extra bedroom and everything." 

"Wait, who's we?"

"Hey, Catra!" A pink haired girl sat on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of raw cookie dough. Entrapta Hernandez, Catra's coworker and probably her only other friend. 

"Wait, you two are roommates now?" 

"Yeah, I wanted to move and she was offering!" Scorpia said cheerfully. "This means the Super Pal Trio is all together!" 

"Mhm." Catra found the spare room and started unpacking her suitcase. She couldn't truly be happy, not while she was still missing Adora.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!" Scorpia announced, taking off her shoes. 

"Dinner's on the table!" Entrapta called from where she lay on the couch. 

The two actually had a pretty good system going for dinner. Scorpia would cook or Entrapta would pay for takeout, and they usually ate together while watching TV. Scorpia grabbed the carton of Sesame chicken with her name written on it and sat down next to the pink haired girl, who was focused on watching _Say Yes to the Dress_. When Catra had first introduced her to Entrapta, Scorpia didn't quite know what to think of the eccentric engineer, but they actually ended up becoming pretty close friends and then roommates.

They sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on a dress they really liked. Entrapta leaned backwards until her head was on Scorpia's shoulder. Scorpia was naturally a very cuddly person, and to her surprise, Entrapta was also pretty comfortable with physical affection between friends, or at least didn't really understand personal space. 

Catra emerged from her room with tear stained eyes, stopping by the fridge to grab a beer. "New theory, romantic love is a lie."

"I mean, you're not wrong." Scorpia's own love life really wasn't anything to write home about. She had a crush on Catra for years, but those feelings had mostly faded as she realized Catra wasn't into her. 

"I don't know, I want to believe love still exists somewhere for me." Entrapta commented. Scorpia raised her eyebrows. She had never really known that Entrapta was even interested in relationships."Just, I feel like I have to be friends with the person first."

"Your optimism is brave." Catra sat down on Scorpia's other side, and Scorpia couldn't help but feel her breath quicken as their shoulders brushed. _Get it together. Are you ever going to be really over Catra?_ But it was really hard to be completely over someone when they had moved back in with you and you talked all the time and they had such a cute laugh.....

She was always kind of a hopeless romantic, but with her two best friends on either side of her, she still felt content.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, I can't believe we have to go to this boring work function." Catra adjusted her tie as she stood next to Entrapta. The worst part of it was that Adora worked at the same company, and she could make out her blonde ex-girlfriend's figure from across the room.

"Oh, stop being so emotionally despondent." Entrapta seemed unfazed by Catra's complaints. She had pulled her pink twintails into double buns. "Look, they have tiny hot dogs!" 

"I don't understand your positivity." Catra leaned against the wall. 

"Well, whenever I'm at a boring event, I pretend to be a spy!" Entrapta giggled. "I walk around and gather intel on people and then I come to conclusions later on. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure, I'm in." Catra smirked. This would at least make the event less of a waste of time, even if it was a little weird. They wandered around the room together, conspiratorally whispering whenever they found "clues", Entrapta tugging Catra's suit sleeve whenever she saw "evidence". People were staring at them, but Entrapta didn't seem to mind, so Catra didn't either. 

_You can give her one thing- she doesn't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks of her. And that's kind of....attractive? Wait, no, I'm just saying that because I'm not over Adora...._

Entrapta leaned over. "Agent C, I'm noticing people approaching the dance floor. Should we approach as well to keep up our cover?"

"Sure, I've taken a ballroom dancing class in my day." _It was something Adora and I used to do together...._ Catra pushed that thought out of her mind. She was genuinely having fun with Entrapta and she wasn't going to let her feelings about Adora damper that. She was able to put her skills to good use as she navigated around the dance floor, even incorporating a couple twirls and dips. 

Mid-dip, she looked into Entrapta's eyes and almost dropped the other woman. 

_Shit._ Her eyes were the most unique shade of pink-purple Catra had ever seen, and because they were so unique, she thought they were beautiful. 

"So how was it?" They ha 

"It was bad and then it got better." Catra shrugged and stared at the skyline.

"We brought you food!" Entrapta smiled. 

"Aw, thanks! I love your dress, you look so pretty in it."

"....o-oh. Thank you." It was dark outside, but there was always enough light in the city, so Catra could just barely make out a blush on Entrapta's cheeks. _What's she's acting so nervous for? Scorpia compliments everyone._ Catra stared at the skyline some more, and suddenly everything connected in her mind like puzzle pieces. 

_Oh my God, Entrapta has a crush on Scorpia._


	2. Chapter 2

Catra sighed as Scorpia dragged her through the multitudes of small boutiques. The taller woman had been shocked at how little Catra had brought with her, and had brough her to the main shopping street of their neighborhood to stock up her wardrobe. Entrapta also came along, but she spent most of her time on her phone. This was how they spent most of their weekends, hanging out as a trio. Of course, this ended up in Scorpia being the one doing most of the actual shopping....

“How do I look?” Scorpia emerged from the dressing room in a deep red cocktail dress. 

“....very nice.” Catra sputtered and pretended to be interested in a piece of jewelry. 

“Aw, you’re such a good friend!” _You use the word friend, but you know your face is bright red, right?_ Catra wasn’t completely oblivious, she knew Scorpia had a crush on her for a while. She just never addressed it.

“Okay, well I’ve had enough of this for one day!” Entrapta clapped her hands together. “Can we go to the bookstore?”

At the bookstore, Entrapta was absorbed in the science section, so Catra followed Scorpia to the art supply section. 

“I didn’t know you liked to draw.” 

“Well, I’ve actually been taking classes now. I know I’m not very good but I want to get better...” 

Catra stared up into the dark brown eyes of her “That’s really admirable.” 

Their hands brushed, and with them, electricity. Catra couldn’t deny that she found Scorpia really cute....

“Hey, this stuff looks neat!” Entrapta approached them with a pile of books in her hands, which would probably all be read within two weeks.

.....and she also thought the same thing about Entrapta.

_Shit._

————————-  
Entrapta sighed as the subway took her back to her apartment. She hadn’t been able to focus at work at all today, and when had she been unable to focus on robots and electronics? She knew the reason, she was experiencing romantic feelings. And she disliked feeling that way, it was distracting, it was inconvenient....

“Hey, you’re home early!” That didn’t mean Entrapta’s breath didn’t catch when she saw her blonde roommate in the kitchen. She bit her lip as she washed her hands so she could help. Entrapta had been hopeless at cooking before Scorpia had taught her the basics. 

“Look, I peeled a potato without cutting my fingers!” Entrapta tapped Scorpia on the shoulder to show her. 

“Oh, it looks awesome! I was actually wondering if maybe you’d want to try baking sometime? I hear it’s kind of more scientific than regular cooking.” Scorpia put a hand on Entrapta’s upper arm. 

“That sounds good! When I get better, I think it would actually be fun to try making this recipe I saw online...” She turned towards her best friend, didn’t move her hand off her shoulder.

“I think there’s this cooking class that does that, I’ve always wanted to go to one..” They had a completely normal conversation, with no sense of anything different in their voices, but they were so close that it made Entrapta’s heart race. They laughed about something, their noses touching.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Catra laughed as she walked in. 

“It’s not like that....” They awkwardly stepped apart from each other. 

“Mhm.” Catra playfully rolled her eyes before turning to Entrapta. “So how’s the project with the microcontrollers going?”

Entrapta grinned. “Okay, so I did this new experiment...” Catra nodded attentively. Catra could be snarky sometimes, but she never seemed to get tired of listening to Entrapta talking about something she was interested in....

.....and maybe that’s why Entrapta had a little crush on Catra too.

God, when did her life become so complicated? 

———————-  
Entrapta has been off at a science conference when Scorpia had told Catra she needed to speak to her about something.

Scorpia took a sharp breath in.“OK, so I’m not sure if you realized it but I’ve had feelings for you for a while...Do you feel the same way? Yes or no. I just- I want to know so I can move on completely.” 

Catra didn’t meet her eyes. “This isn’t a good time.” 

“It’s never going to be a good time. Catra, this isn’t fair....”

“I know. It’s not fair and I’m sorry. I would get into fights with Adora about it, she wanted me to just pick up the phone and tell you that I didn’t have feelings for you and I.....I couldn’t. Adora is- was my soulmate but I can’t pretend like I don’t have feelings for you, but I also.....” 

_I also fell for our other best friend? How do I even say that?_

“.....there’s someone else, isn’t there?” 

Catra nodded. 

“It’s okay, I feel that way too....like I really like you Catra, but there’s someone else that I’m also really close to and I really like....”

Catra said the name that had been on the tip of her tongue. “....Entrapta?” 

“You too, huh? I mean, I don’t know how she feels about either of us.” They shared an unspoken thought _things would be easier if she didn’t feel that way about us_ , but they knew her, they knew she was acting differently, and what the cause was. Scorpia ran a hand through her ice blonde hair. “Geez, why are we like this?” 

Catra flopped down onto the couch next to Scorpia. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” 

She took in Scorpia's dark brown eyes, her lips that were enhanced by her trademark dark lipstick. There weren't really words to describe what she was feeling, but suddenly, their lips met and they were kissing, softly at first, and then harder, more passionately, until they were practically lying down on the couch, Scorpia underneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

"God, this traffic sucks." Catra leaned on the horn as if that would make the traffic dissipate. She was on her way back home from a work function with Entrapta, and she was exhausted. She had completely been off her game at work today. 

Entrapta leaned back in the passenger seat. 

"Uhm, can we talk about why you and Scorpia have been acting so weird around me since I got back from my science conference?" She looked over at Catra with wide eyes that made her look as if she were about to cry.

"Well, uh..." _We made out and have been too awkward to face each other since?_

"Do you two like each other?" 

"I mean yeah but we also both like another person so it's not like we're dating or anything." Catra awkwardly attempted to explain the situation. 

"Mhm." Entrapta thought for a moment. 

"Geez, did a robot come and replace the real Entrapta? You're usually a lot more talkative." 

"Oh my God, that would be so cool! But see, if a robot did replace me, what would happen is....." Entrapta launched into a twenty minute talk about robots replacing people, and the car had barely moved a block by the time she had finished. "Oh! Catra, it's May 20th." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"That was...that was your anniversary with Adora, right? Are you feeling okay?"

Catra shrugged. "I mean, it is what it is. I was with her for like, almost all of my post college life, and when we broke up, I felt like I would never find anyone who understood me like she did. But at least I had you guys." 

"So, how long do think we're gonna be stuck in traffic for?" 

"The car is literally in park." _Oh god, I fucked up and now she's trying to change the subject._

"I....." Entrapta leaned over the stick shift, her pink-purple eyes meeting Catra's. Catra found herself reaching for a strand of Entrapta's bright purple hair, twirling it around her fingers, her eyes moving to her soft pink lips. She leaned over and felt their lips meet. 

"Wait, let me just.." Entrapta swung her legs over the center of the car, and straddled Catra, her back against the steering wheel. "....reposition. Is this a more optimal position for kissing?"

"....yeah." _And hot too._ She pulled her closer, hoping traffic would keep being this bad for a while.

\------------------------------

"So how are things going with my favorite throuple?" Lonnie asked Catra at lunch. 

"Who, me, Scorpia and Entrapta? We're not-we're not a throuple, whatever that is, we're just all close friends...." 

"If you've all made out with each other at least once, you're a throuple. I don't make the rules." 

Catra ran a hand through her hair as she thought about last night where she found Scorpia and Entrapta together against the refrigerator. "You don't know that. Scorpia is very physically affectionate in general, and Entrapta doesn't really care about social norms. I mean, we all like each other, but we don't have, like, a relationship..." 

"Well, maybe you should like, talk to them about it?" Lonnie smirked. "Or is this because you don't like being emotionally vulnerable and opening yourself up to affection?" 

"I mean, probably, but also they're my two best friends! And what am I supposed to say, 'hey, what if we all just started dating each other?" 

\------------------------------------

"Hey, what if we all just started dating each other? Like what if?" Scorpia said as they all watched _The Bachelorette_ , ice cream containers in their hands.

"It's not entirely out of the realm of possibility." Entrapta waved her spoon around. "I mean, I'm not opposed to it. Like, I really like you. Both of you."

Catra raised her eyebrows. She hadn't expected them to just bring it up so casually like this. 

Scorpia thought for a second. "I mean, I don't want to make things awkward, but like, I feel the same way." 

There was a silence, and Catra found herself talking. "So....we're all just gonna start dating each other then?" 

"Yeah, I mean I never really considered dating two people but," Scorpia looked down at both of them. "If it's you two, it's okay. Like, I couldn't see myself getting jealous or anything." 

"So now we just have to figure out how we're going to explain this...."

"Well, we don't need to explain it to anyone. It's not like we don't spend almost every weekend together anyways." Entrapta pointed out.

"So that's that, huh?" Somehow there was less discussion or drama than Catra imagined.....and she was dating her two best friends. Late at night, when they had both fallen asleep on the couch, she gently covered them with a blanket, and whispered, super quietly so they couldn't hear her.

"I love you guys."


End file.
